The Locket (1982)
Plot Overview The news from the Java Sea is not good. There are five men missing from the oil rig explosion and they are presumed dead - Steven included. Blake refuses to believe that his son his dead. He is going to go to Indonesia himself and find him. Krystle wants to come along, but Blake needs to do this alone. As always, Krystle is shut out. Fallon wants to be alone also as she mourns Steven in Steven's room. Alexis and Adam come over to the mansion and Alexis finds it a perfect opportunity to blame Krystle for Steven's death because she brought that tramp Sammy Jo into his life. Krystle has no time for such selfishness. Adam uses his trips to the mansion as not only a way to move closer to Fallon, but to hit on Kirby. He practically insists that she have dinner with him. Kirby is not interested, but Adam does not care - she will come around eventually. But Kirby is too interested in Jeff to give Adam another look. After Fallon and Jeff have another verbal sparring, Kirby comforts Jeff. Joseph happens to see Kirby's hand on Jeff's cheek. Since Kirby has no intention of listening to Joseph, maybe Joseph could reason with Jeff. Too bad Jeff is becoming more and more paranoid with whom to reason. Joseph stops by Jeff's office to talk about Kirby. Jeff becomes irate, grabs Joseph and claims he is accusing him of rape. Joseph is understanding as Jeff is beginning to believe maybe Cecil's spirit is tormenting him because he turned his back on him. Krystle speaks to Mark personally about the divorce and Mark is agreeable - he will not fight Krystle. Maybe the two can be friends. Krystle would like that even though she had just told Fallon that she wanted Mark out of her life. Frank Dean, Sammy Jo's father, stops by to make sure his daughter gets the money that she is entitled to as a result of Steven's death. Krystle throws him out of the mansion. Frank decides to stay in his car in front of the Carrington Estate and confront Krystle. At La Mirage, Mark saves Krystle and strengthen their bond. Mark further strengthens the bond by returning Krystle's locket that she got from her grandmother that Mark had pawned. Even though Blake wanted to go to Indonesia alone, it never happens that way. Alexis will not be shut out and surprises Blake in the first class lounge on plane going to Bali, even if Alexis could not get a first class ticket. Alexis makes this all about herself but Blake puts her in her place by telling her that Steven is not dead and he wants to hear none of it. In Bali, Blake and Alexis speak with some employee, Dan Cassidy, who is trying his best. The oil rig manager survived but is in some hospital in Southern Borneo. Blake wants to talk to the man, but Cassidy won't be able to find a pilot because a typhoon is moving into the area. Later, Cassidy tells Blake that the typhoon turned course and he will fly Blake out there. Blake is grateful. But, Blake is not grateful to have Alexis around. Alexis asks Blake that they should spend the evening comforting each other. Blake accuses Alexis of using this as nothing more as an opportunity to destroy his marriage to Krystle. Alexis is offended and warns Blake that there is more to this Mark-Krystle saga but that she doesn't want to spoil the ending by telling something about it. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Matt Clark ... Frank Dean * John Crawford ... Dan Cassidy * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Elizabeth Lindsey ... Stewardess * Wendy Kilbourne ... Debbie * Jennifer Wallace ... Barbie Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Arden Villa (Pasadena); MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles).